Great Wishing Hun Conflict
THE PLANNING OF THE WAR IS HERE! The Great Wishing Hun Conflict is the huge war between Flywish's forces and Ben Hun's forces involving the Serth that came to the aid of Ben Hun and the Jerdi who are fighting the Serth. This would make sure who was the greater army and could be potential defeaters of Darktan. It originally started when Ben Hun and Flywish got tired of arguing over who's more powerful. To stop the arguing, they decided to go against each other to decide. Meanwhile, Mectrixctic got involved and tried to make sure that both armies would destroy each other when fighting. Event Chapter 1: A Stupid Show of Power Ben Hun and Flywish were sitting at a table, arguing. Ben Hun yelled "HA!!! You're just a noob! I'll be the one to defeat Darktan! You would not last 5 seconds against my strong horde of powerful minions!!" Flywish yelled back at him: "HA!!! What ever! Your the noob! you know nothing!!! Why my forces are a bazillion-quatrillion-quadillion-blahgazillion times bigger than yours!!!" Ben Hun and Flywish then started yelling insults and slamming fists. Several Serth came in and sided with Ben Hun, saying "Flywish is the noob!" Flywish said "Who are THESE?". Ben Hun smirked as the Serth filled the room. The Serth told who they were, and Flywish gawked. However, Flywish summoned his men into the room while Ben Hun summmoned a few of his troops. They both glared at eachother, before Xinston broke the silence. Xinston yelled "BOOYAH!" and kicked E-114 in the leg. E-114 yelled back, "OWCH!!!!! Wanna fight, punk?" Gregory then zapped Ben Hun with lightning. Ben Hun angrily teleported to another room with Gregory. Ben Hun then said "Ugh! The wars not starting yet! Gosh! We're not even on the correct battle field yet! Ok, Flywish seeing as I'm waaay better than you I'll let you pick the battle field. Flywish replied, "Oh then! I pick...The Pellinorian Fields!!!!! I wanna see you defeated." and stamped his foot. The Serth then said, "You didn't choose to fight in the HunEmpire? You just spelt your own defeat...noob." Flywish yelled at them to shut up, and the Serth started yelling back at him. Ben Hun then yelled "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! LET US BEGIN THE WAR! The Serth backed away angrily, muttering agreement seeming to some what like the bad temper Ben Hun had. Meanwhile, in the underworld... Mectrixctic yelled "Flywish and Ben Hun are at war! Army and Trio, get ready, we are gonna make sure that both of them will go down!" WishFlyX snarled as he said "I will make Ben Hun X! He shall destroy Ben Hun!" Maddieworld X replied, "I wouldn't if I were you WishFlyX." and walked off. Meanwhile... Ben Hun's forces were marching to the Portal to Nothing. They then all teleported to the Pellenorian Fields and took the mountains. Flywish got there later and took the hills and the forest. Flywish stood up one of the the hills, and yelled this speech. "PENGUINS OF MY ARMY! TODAY IS THE DAY WE WILL PWN THEIR FACES! SO FIGHT STRONG, AND PWN! WE SHALL PWN THESE NOOBS WITH ULTIMATE AWESOMENESS! Okay, hurry up. BRING IT ONNNNNNN! Flywish's Army yelled a feircesome war cry and prepared for battle. Meanwhile in Ben Hun's war tent the commanders were discussing the best course of action to take. In the middle of the ranting and arguing a worn out messenger burst through the tent. "Cough-gasp! A message! Cough-Cough! For you sire! cough GASP!!" Gasped the messenger. "Hmm...let's see here. Oh! Our speedy scout and commander has just informed me that while Flywish is sending a small amount of troops up the mountains to attack us here. He's sending two groups on each side of us for a surprise attack. Wow, nice plan." Informed Ben Hun. "Sneaky little..." yelled a Serth Commander. "Heh Heh Heh" smirked Ben Hun "I dont honestly see whats so funny! WERE ALL GOING TO GET PWNED!!!"Yelled Brain. Several of the Serth present in the room had no idea what Ben was thinking untill they realized..."Heh Heh Heh" smirked the Serth. "Send out the.....Commandos" Ordered Ben Hun in a slow low tone. "Sir you dont..? Really?"Asked a commander. "Yes...really....the commandos." THE PWNSOMNESS IS TO BE CONTINUED! Chapter Two:The Start of the War TO BE CONTINUED LOLZ! Do not write on this. Only Flywish, Ben Hun, and Corai can write here. Ben Hun and Flywish agreed on the rules. If somebody was knocked out for 30 seconds, they were out for the war. Flywish and his men charged. They jumped the river and ran through the snow to the mountains. Xorai and his clones charged left, Flywish and his army charged the front, and Austin8310 attacked with a small squad through the right. As they were running, Xorai yelled "HEY! FLYWISH! THIS SEEMS FUNNY! IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS EASY!" Flywish yelled back, "WHAT?!? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE!" Then, Ben Hun's men were attacked by large amounts of Flywish's men. Sonic Extreme laid waste to a tent, Austin8310 smacked Ben Hun with a fish, Flywish stabbed with his knicicle, Xinston kicked a yelling Hunian, and Corai yelled. And, Akbaboy ate a piano. Ben Hun and his men quickily retreated, and Flywish and Xorai and Austin8310 and Flywish's army charged into the gap in between the two mountains. This was an awful mistake. The Hun Commandos leaped from the mountains and attacked. Austin8310 was slapped by a fish, Xorai clones were getting punched, and Corai got smacked. Xinston however kicked a tent onto the large mass of commandos, and it gave Flywish and his men a chance to retreat back to the hill. Back at the hill, Flywish was annoyed. Psyche, Gregory, Storm, and several Xorai clones had been taken out of the battle by an attending medical squad. He and his men set up tents, and put sticks along the ridge of the hill to keep Ben Hun from charging. "Well," said Flywish, "At least he doesn't have anything up his sleeve." He was wrong. Tons of Serth poured down the mountains at Flywish and his men. However, the Jerdi fought them back, and the Serth retreated. Ben Hun had lost Mah Boi, Ernie, Deathfin, and several Serth. "BOOYAH!!!!" yelled Xinston and charged towards the Hunian army, even though he was not supposed to. Xinston ran towards Ben Hun and kicked him brutally as if he were playing for a soccer cup. Ben Hun flew through the air and landed on a tent. Muttering, Ben Hun sat up. Xinston kicked Brain causing him to fly over the mountains, and so then be out of the war. Back at Flywish's hill, Chuck X came to attack them. Knowing that he was working for Ben Hun, Chuck von Injoface attacked him from behind and beat him up brutally. Mandy von Injoface then came and attacked Chuck X too causing him to have to be in the hospital for weeks. Chuck X muttered "Some sneak attack." Flywish yelled across the valley. "THIS ISN'T OVER YET, HUNNY!" Chapter Three: NUKEM!!! Ben Hun sat in his tent, annoyed. He had lost several Serth, Chuck X, Ernie, Mah Boi, Deathfin, and now his puffle was out of the war! This was buisness. It was time to launch...the big one. Ben Hun walked out of his tent, and yelled to the Serth, "PUT THE NUKE SUPPORTS IN PLACE! FLYWISH IS GONNA EAT DITTO TONIGHT!" The Serth grinned and started using their "Force" powers to put up wooden pegs to help the Nuke stand. Several Hunian Troops carried the Nuke on a Lorry in Ben Hun's camp. The Nuke was put into place, and was about to be launched. Ben Hun cackled, and then yelled "NUKEM!!!!!!" The EXSPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke flew up into the air, and then was guided by satellite to it's destination=Flywish's Army. It spiraled down to it's target. Ben Hun looked at the calculations. Two days until it hit. This would be good. Result To be revealed But we can say three things about the result. *'Serth and Jerdi's hatred grew.' *'Ben Hun and Flywish fought in person.' *'The conflict had a happy ending.' Trivia *There was a video game based on this war. *Flywish's entire army except for Swiss Ninja participated. *The Jerdi-Serth abttles took out a good amount of both sides. Note If you want your character to take part in this war, post your character's name on here. See also * Flywish * Ben Hun * Xorai * Flywish's Army * HunEmpire * Flywish Island * Knicicle * Austin8310 * E-114 * Pellinorian Field * EXPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke External links None at the moment. Category:Events Category:Ned Flanders